


Entertain me

by zzahir



Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: Smut, Useless arguing, Zurena, el oasis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzahir/pseuds/zzahir
Summary: Zulema is bored, and useless arguing leads to something a little less boring
Comments: 14
Kudos: 66





	Entertain me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first fanfic that I’ve posted so be nice. I’m not sure if it’s good at all so please leave comments. See more comments at the end... enjoy

As the pair sat in their old beat up deck chairs the sun began to set. It was a cold evening and the wind blew threw the threads of macarena’s thin shirt causing her to wrap her arms around herself. Zulema lit another cigarette, letting the smoke blow into her eyes. They sat like this in silence for awhile, only the sounds of the waves gently crashing, and the melancholy birds were audible. 

After awhile Macarena shifted her weight and glanced at Zulema, who’s eyes were half closed in thought. “¿Que?” the older woman asked, feeling the eyes on her. “Nothing, you just look focused on something” Maca said quietly. “Just lost in thought...” zulema turned and their eyes met for a brief moment. Maca opened her mouth to ask the other what was on her mind but instead said “Should we go inside? The sun is setting.” she rose and headed to the door of the caravan...Zulema followed. 

Once inside and warm, maca switched on the radio and fussed with it until a decent song played. Zulema was sitting on the bed, a freshly lit cigarette in hand, watching as the blond tidied up their home. It was a modest space, but their time together in it had been comfortable and for the most part enjoyable aside from their arguments and occasional larger fights. 

Zulema exhaled her smoke, darting her eyes in the blonde’s direction. Maca sat at the table, a glass of liquor in hand and the other holding a book open casually. She returned the glance and their eyes met, she smirked. “Want a drink?” She asked and stood to pour the older woman a shallow glass of her favorite pungent liquor. Zulema took it and nodded in thanks as she sipped it, the strong taste lingering in her mouth. 

She walked over to Maca and stood, resting her shoulder on the wall behind where the blonde was seated, eyes scanning the pages of a book. The blonde turned glaring at her “are you watching me?” Zulema just smirked and walked away. “No rubia, I wasn’t watching you, don’t flatter yourself.” The other rolled her eyes and returned to her book. A few minutes passed before Zulema got bored and sat down across from maca, closing her book harshly. “Entertain me” she said, eyes half closed. The younger woman went to reopen her book when a firm hand stopped her. She paused before retorting “I am not your circus clown Zulema. Find your own entertainment.” 

Zulema exhaled sharply and quickly snatched the book away from Maca’s hand before she could reach it. “What the fuck! Give it to me puta!” Growled maca as she lunched herself, causing the other to abruptly stand, still holding to book away. “I asked you to entertain me. Talk, play music, something. I’m bored” Maca was growing irritable at a rapid pace. She just wanted to relax, she didn’t have to do anything for that woman. She looked her up and down before pouncing again. This time digging her fingernails into the older woman’s arm, drawing blood. “Puta rubia” Zulema cursed, struggling to keep hold of the book, and decided to toss it to the side but before the blonde could stoop to pick it up Zule slammed her hand around her throat, pushing her into the counter, faces inches apart. 

Zulema’s eyes slowly traced the blonde’s lips and down her neck. A warmth spread throughout her and she bit her lip hard to restrain from passionately merging the two together, even though she was annoyed. “It wasn’t that hard, a mere conversation would’ve been fine.” Macarena scowled at her and opened her mouth to reply, but the grip around her neck made it difficult. “Are you sure all you wanted was a conversation? Not a quick fuck?” she breathed, and the grip loosened. Zulema grew tense at those words, not wanting to confront the growing desire inside her. 

The younger woman noticed, lips curling into a grin. She scanned Zule’s face for a noticeable emotion but we met with none, just cold eyes staring into her. 

Maca let out a whimper and the tense hand around her neck squeezed tighter. She placed her hand on the other’s abdomen as if to distance them, but instead, zulema grabbed that wrist as well, pinning it behind her back and leaning in to suck at her earlobe. Zulema knew she shouldn’t continue, but something inside her needed to hear the blonde’s moans and feel her clench around her fingers. 

Maca’s breaths quickened and she gazed into the eyes of the older women, slightly shocked. The small lights strung around the caravan sparkled and danced in her deep eyes, it was truly mesmerizing. Without breaking eye contact Zulema moved her hand down maca’s body, stopping at the hem of her shirt, tugging on it. She planted a wet breathless kiss on the blonde’s jaw before hastily ripping of the shirt and unclasping her bra. She started at the other’s beauty, taking it all in before crashing their lips together once again. She lowered her head a bit, circling one of Maca’s hard nipples with her tongue. This caused a moan to escape the woman’s lips and she tilted her head back in pleasure. 

Zulema continued this action for a moment before Macarena panted “lower.” The older woman smirked and slowly unbuttoned the pants maca was wearing, pulling them off of her and exposing her almost completely naked body. The sight of her slightly tanned complexion and delicate curves made a warmth spread through Zulema. Maca arched her back, pushing herself towards the other, which was reciprocated with a chuckle before fingers lightly ran over her soaked panties. She bucked her hips, even at the slightest touch, she need to be fucked taking over her movements. Zule paused before hooking her cold fingers on the waistband and pulling them down. 

She licked the folds of the other woman, glancing up to see her eyes roll back and her cheeks flush the color of the sunset outside their small window. She traced the bundle of nerves with her tongue, moving all around it, causing jolts of pleasure to travel through the blonde’s body. She eventually drew her into her mouth, sucking quickly, dipping her tongue into the other’s entrance once and while. Maca grabbed a fistful of black locks to steady herself and let out a cry of pleasure. 

Both their minds were racing, part of it felt wrong, but fuck it was long overdue and it felt so good. Zulema paused for a moment, breathing heavily, she stood in front of the blonde, “you taste fucking incredible rubia” she whispered. A tingling sensation spread through her and she leaned in for a passionate kiss. Tongues collided and explored every part of each other’s mouths, biting at lips and opened mouthed kisses were planted along Maca’s neck. Zulema sucked and pulled at the skin with her mouth, leaving bruises along the way. Suddenly she felt Maca’s hand slipping into her pants, warm and soft. She looked up, and the blonde had a wide smile dancing on her lips at the sight of a surprised Zulema. She continued to grin as she circled the tender area of her partner, seeing her twitch and her breath hitch was a sight she never knew she needed so much. Of course she had thought about it, on long nights when Zulema would fall asleep first and she would silently watch her, or even in prison, as ashamed as she was, she would lay awake and wonder would Zulema would feel like. Now she knew, and it was perfect. 

She slipped her fingers inside, Zulema groaned, she hadn’t been pleasured in a long time, and the fact that it was by the blondie made it even better. Maca pumped her fingers in and out, moans escaping Zulema’s lips as her orgasm began to build. She tightly grasped Maca’s shoulder with one hand while the other slipped lower, and she slid two slender fingers inside of the still dripping blonde. 

They rolled their hips on one another’s hands, fingers curling inside one another and the sound of their juices mixed with soft gasps and deep moans was almost enough to cause Maca an orgasm on its own. She turned her hand a little, angling her fingers to hit a new spot and Zulema threw her head back. “Deeper rubia. Deeper. Mierda” she screamed and tried to focus on the younger woman’s needs as well, running her thumb over her clit making maca gasp and finger her harder. “I’m so close Zule, I’m gonna cum” she panted, looking at the other, “me too. Mirame rubia...mirame” she grabbed maca’s neck with her free hand, still fucking her hard, and gave her a kiss. Macarena returned it, biting at her lip, “fuck me...joder...” she gasped and felt the orgasm reach her, she looked into Zulema’s eyes, watching her climax as well. 

They rode out their orgasms with a kiss and Zulema removed her hand, sucking her fingers and giving the blonde a wink before reaching down and throwing her pants at her. Macarena walked to the bed, flopping down, body still recovering and Zulema’s fingers still imprinted inside her. “Was that suitable entertainment Zulema?” Maca glanced at her partner and smirked. The other grabbed a lighter from the counter without looking her way and walked to the door, trying to hide a smile, “fuck you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Part of me wants to write a multi chapter one...if you think I should leave suggestions on what it should be about. Thanks for reading. Twitter @kawasaki_zahir


End file.
